In Israel U.S. Pat. No. 58534, registered to the present Applicant, there is described a multi-purpose tool having a two-directional motor, the tool being destined for a variety of operations, including installation of rivets, nuts, screws and the like. The tool consists of a two-directional rotational power source, to which may be coupled an attachment which consists of tool head, such as a conventional rivet placing head, which is mounted for axial translation along a work axis. The tool head has an axially extending externally threaded cylindrical shank which threadedly engages an internal, axially extending screw thread formed in a spindle. The spindle, tool head, and power source, are all located along the work axis. The spindle member is drivingly couplable to the rotational power source via a clutch mechanism. The tool head, spindle member and clutch mechanism are mounted within a housing which is mounted, via a screw mounting, onto the power source.
Operation of the power source when the clutch is engaged therewith causes rotation of the spindle inside the housing. This rotation is operative to drive the tool head, via its threaded shank, along the work axis. Operation of the rotational power source in one direction causes engagement of the tool head with a work piece, while operation of the power source in the opposite direction causes retraction and disengagement of the tool head therefrom.